


As We Grow

by crocuses



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocuses/pseuds/crocuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU, sort of a oneshot. Things have changed since the three of them were eleven-year-olds receiving their wands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU that has very little to do with Hogwarts and focuses more on growth through relationships. First person from Tulio's Point of View, told in the present tense but starting with a flash back. Not Ollivander's wand shop; Remy from Ratatouille makes a cameo as a (human) student. This is one of my first ventures into writing this cast, so please be understanding.

"Mmm, yes," the wandmaker spoke, nodding. "Seven inches of red oak with a Veela hair core… I think you'll find it suits you well, Miss Dorado."

"Thank you," Chel said in the quiet voice she used for adults, before turning to give Miguel a turn. As they passed each other, she muttered to him, "How am I gonna afford all this?" Miguel smiled at her brightly.

"Tulio and I will help you, of course!"

I cringed. That was Miguel, always so eager, for a swindler, to brighten someone's day. And then there was me, his partner in crime, who was a bit more practically minded. He, Chel, and I were close… Extremely close. It was all innocent back then, of course. We were just kids.

It was when that stopped being true that things got complicated. I'd love to say that's still us; Chel with the charms, foolish Miguel, and logical me.

But we're seventh years now, and it's not. Honestly, it hasn't been for a while.

It's breakfast in the Great Hall, and our fellow Slytherin seventh year, Remy Burrows, is across the table from the three of us, talking to some friends about his plans for after school. It all leads up to heading for Paris, France so he can become a cook, and the idea delights him, clearly. I'm half-listening until I see Chel watching Remy talk in that way Chel started watching boys in fourth year. Miguel notices, too, and taps her lightly with his butter knife.

"What, _him_?"

"Sure," Chel replies, wiping butter off her arm. "He's a good guy, and he knows how to make food."

"More than you can say for yourself," I remind her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's the _point_."

"Really, Chel, you've dated dozens of guys in the past few years. Whatever happened to… You know, Miguel and I?"

As Chel hits me with a baffled look, Miguel speaks up, "You're living in the past there, my friend!"

"Yeah! Jeez, Tulio, catch up. Besides, if anyone—"

But then she winces and grabs her ankle. That was odd.

"Chel?"

"Your _**boyfriend**_ just shattered my ankle!"

"Boyfriend?" I blink at Miguel, who is focused intently on Chel's ankle. "I thought that sort of thing was in the pas—"

"I don't really care!" Chel cries out. "Would one of you idiots take me to the Hospital Wing?!"

There's some staring going on by this point, so in the end, we both help her walk down there. Miguel is oddly silent as we do so. No jokes; no attempts to brighten the mood. My _boyfriend_ …

It doesn't take a genius.

I'm glad when Madam Pomfrey shoos us to tend to Chel, even if we don't get to say much of a goodbye to her. Right now, I need to talk to Miguel.

And say _what_? No, right now I need to think.

Then again, this is about Miguel. Miguel, who always says I think too much. What happens next he can only blame on himself, really.

I pull him over by the shirtfront and kiss him, like I'd never kissed him when we were kids.

"Um… Tulio?"

It was pleasant, but it's hard to say if that's just physical. There's… Something new in my stomach, that's for sure, but that could be many things. "Boyfriend?" I ask, tone accusatory.

Miguel shrugs. "I never stopped liking you. Chel wasn't supposed to tell; you never said anything, so I assumed you didn't feel the same way."

I run a hand through my hair, looking down. "I don't know what I feel, Miguel. I never _knew_ you still liked me." Miguel is my best friend, and I _can_ imagine him being something besides, but I'm just not sure it's the right thing; the thing I want. I carefully take his hand. "Can I have some time?"

Miguel smiles softly. "Of course."

And that could be the end of it. But we haven't caught up to those eleven year olds getting their wands yet.

They're graduating Hogwarts. The ceremony is surprisingly modest for such a flamboyant school, but that's all right, because we're moving on to better things. That's right, we have a plan… Miguel and I. Oh, maybe it's more of a scheme, but we know where we're going. Chel is right next to us, but she won't be for long. She's going to see the world, even though she's still broke as ever. She'll be in touch, somehow. Maybe she'll get an owl. We'll have to do the same. Chel is part of me, and Miguel, even if we're taking different paths now.

And Miguel and I are holding hands as we wait for things to start. I may not know a lot about love, but I know Miguel makes me happier than anyone else in the world.

And that doesn't require any more thought.


End file.
